Dreaming in the sunlight
by Fientje
Summary: Japan visits his good friend Greece. But then something strange happens and Japan doesn't know what to do with all those new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring midday when Japan walked to the ruins of the old Greeks. There was a smile to be seen on Japan's face. He didn't know why, but he was always in a good mood when he visited Greece. And now that the sun was shining so bright made it even better. A little meow was heard from below. Japan looked down, a little surprised first, but then he noticed a cute little black cat. The smile appeared back on Japan's face as he picked up the little cat.

"I'm sure Greece is looking for you right now," Japan said and held the little cat carefully in his arms. The kitten looked so vulnerable and Japan was afraid he might hurt the little cat.

Japan kept on walking, still with the little black cat in his arms and still with a smile on his face. It was such a beautiful sunny day.

"Hey Japan, I see you found my cat," Greece said when he saw Japan coming near. Japan stopped walking and looked at Greece who stood there in the middle of the old ruins.

"Hai," Japan greeted back. "I thought it would be yours." Greece walked towards Japan and now Japan could see Greece was holding a white kitten in his arms.

"I'm looking for this fellow quite a while now," Greece said and petted the black kitten, which still laid in Japan's arms. "Thank you for bringing him back to me." The black and the white kitten seemed to greet each other and touched each other with their noses.

"My pleasure," Japan said and smiled again. Somehow it was so easy to smile right now.

Japan and Greece sat against an old Greeks pillar surrounded by cats.

"I love being here." Greece said with his eyes closed. "It's so peacefully and silent. Don't you like being here?"

"Yes, I really like it here," Japan answered and looked around at the old ruins. "But you should really open your eyes more often. It's really beautiful out here."

"You know," Greece said. "When I have my eyes closed I dream about the old days. I dream how I guide you around here. You know, through all the buildings and temples before they were all ruins. I wish I could take you there and show you around. I think you would liked it." Japan watched his friend, not sure how to replied.

"I already love the ruins," Japan answered honestly. "I'm sure I would've loved the real buildings too." Greece opened his eyes and looked at Japan.

"Should we dream about the old times together then?" Greece asked and Japan could see a little sparkle in Greece's eyes. Japan only nodded one time, but he didn't take his eyes of Greece.

"All right then," Greece said and closed his eyes again. Japan also closed his eyes and tried to think about the place around him.

"Your eyes are closed?" Greece asked suddenly.

"Hai," Japan replied immediately.

"And you can see the place around you?"

"Hai," Japan answered again.

"All right," Greece said. "I will guide you around the best I can. I really hope my memories don't fail me right now." Japan smiled again a little. Why made this guy it so easy for him to _smile?_

Greece showed Japan all the buildings who stood around them. He told him stories about the old Greek Gods, the old Greeks culture and how the people build those huge temples. All this time they sat beside each other in the warm sunlight. They dreamed about the old buildings as best as they could. After some time Japan opened his eyes again and looked at the old ruins again.

"They really were more beautiful in the old days," Japan said and looked around a little more.

"You should really show me around through old Japan," Greece said and also opened his eyes. "I'm sure you have an interesting past too."

"Well, that's true," Japan answered. "But it's hard to compare to yours." Greece smiled one of his cutest smiles. And, of course, his smile made Japan smile back.

Damn, he should really stop smiling like that. It made him look like an idiot. So Japan quickly looked the other way and watched two cats playing with each other.

"I like your smile," Greece said still smiling. "You should show yours more often."

"What did you say?" Japan asked a little shocked. He was sure he just misheard what he said.

"Guiding you around made me really tired," Greece continued and ignored Japan's question. Japan relaxed a little, there was no doubt he just misheard it. Greece yawned one time, but then wrapped his arms around Japan.

"W-What are you doing," Japan asked and was ready to freak out.

"You're soft, like a little kitten," Greece said softly and held Japan even tighter. Japan was shocked and couldn't move for a few seconds. To make it even worse Greece planted a little kiss on Japan's head. It was a long time ago since Japan felt afraid, but he never felt this scared before.

"Greece, let go," Japan asked almost hysterical. "Greece, please let go." It was then that Japan noticed Greece was already sleeping and something inside Japan snapped. With all the strength he had inside Japan tried to get out of Greece's tight grip.

Suddenly Japan realized what Greece called him. 'Soft? Like a little kitten?'

Japan looked around himself, searching for a way out. He struggled even more and finally he was released from Greece's embrace. Japan laid on the ground and tried to get his calm back, but it was no use. 'Soft...' 'Like a little kitten...' Japan looked up and watched Greece still sleeping on the ground.

"Soft...," Japan whispered, still out of breath. "Like a little kitten..."

* * *

_So, here's my new fanfiction... I hesitated for a long time if I would upload this one or not, but I decided I should, so I did. _

_Well, it won't be a long story, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, let me know what you thought about it. _

_I will upload this one pretty soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Japan!"

Japan jumped up and got snapped out of his thoughts immediately. "Y-yes Ger-Germany," Japan replied a little nervous.

He hadn't notice Germany was talking to him. They had been training together again and now they were talking a break. Even after the axis lost the war, they still trained together once in a while, just to spend some time together.

"I got used to Italy, who is always sleeping during the breaks," Germany yelled at him. "But if you're going to stare blankly ahead all the time I start to wonder what I'm doing here."

"Germany, I'm...,"

"How are we ever going to get some progress when one is always sleeping and the other one is daydreaming all the time."

"Hai, I'm really...,"

"Why are you behaving like this anyway. Just like I said, Italy always sleeps, there's nothing weird about that. But... Are you alright Japan?" Germany stopped yelling, but Japan prefer the Germany's loud preach.

Japan immediately thought about Greece and what happened a few days ago. 'He called me... a soft little kitten...' Some sweat drops appeared on his forehead.

"Japan?" Germany asked again. "Are you alright?"

"H-Hai," Japan said and got snapped out of his thoughts again.

"Hmm... If you say so...," Germany replied, but he was sure something was wrong with his friend. "Well, let's continue working then."

Japan didn't replied and stared to the ground again. Now Germany knew for sure there was something wrong with Japan. He truly wished Italy was awake right now. The little Italian would've known how to react and what to do right now. Germany himself was kinda bad with those things, but at least he could try something.

"Japan," Germany started. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me." Even though Germany felt a little uncomfortable at the moment, he felt he should try to help Japan.

"What did you say?" Japan asked and looked up again.

"Well," Germany continued. "I know I'm not really good at this, but you can talk to me... If you want to..." Japan hesitated at the moment. He didn't really feel like telling someone Greece called him a soft, little kitten. But he also couldn't figure this out alone.

"Are you in love with Italy?" Japan asked suddenly. Immediately Germany's cheeks turned red and he started trilling a bit.

"Why the hell would you ask such a personal question?" Germany suddenly yelled, so everybody in the park looked at them. Luckily for him Italy didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Japan said and really did regret asking the question. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just... wondering."

"Still...," Germany said, cheeks still red. "You shouldn't ask such questions."

"Hai, hai," Japan replied. "I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me."

"There must be a good reason for you to ask me," Germany said, even though he didn't like talking about it.

"I...," Japan started, but wasn't able to finish his sentence. Japan looked down at his hands, obviously nervous.

"Yes...," Germany said suddenly. Japan looked up again, rather surprised. "The answer," Germany repeated. "It's yes..."

The strong guy was clearly nervous and it seemed like he didn't dare to make eye contact anymore. Japan looked at Germany, first feeling pretty uncomfortable about the whole situation. But then a smile appeared on Japan's face. Somehow he always knew his two best friends where secretly in love with each other.

"But now...," Germany finally continued. "You have to tell me why you even asked me that question."

"Well...," Japan started really nervous. "Did you ever call Italy something cute, like soft, little kitten?" For a few seconds Germany wasn't able to speak and his cheeks turned red again.

"You're going a little bit to far now, Japan," Germany said honesty and tried to let his voice sound normal.

"I'm sorry," Japan said again and again. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean it like that. I was just..."

"Wondering... sure," Germany said slow.

For a moment there was a silent between them. Italy was still sleeping, not aware of the awkward conversation between Germany and Japan.

"Well," Germany said after a while, breaking the silence. "I don't want to be rude like you, but are you liking someone, Japan?"

"I'm not sure," Japan said immediately and without hesitating. Again it was silent for a while.

"To me it appears you are," Germany said honestly, but couldn't say it without feeling awkward himself. "Lying to yourself is no use, Japan," Germany continued. "If you're really in love with someone, the only thing you can do is accept it."

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," Japan said shacking and he stared at his hands again.

"Well...," Germany mumbled a bit. "It's not that bad." Japan looked up and saw Germany blushing and looking away again.

"You really do love Italy, don't you?" Japan asked after a while.

"And I thought we were talking about you," Germany mumbled quickly.

Japan thought it would be better if he didn't say anything more about Germany and Italy. At least now he finally knew what was going on between the two of them. At that time Italy surprised Germany and Japan with a little yawn.

"That was a nice siesta," Italy said rubbing his eyes. Germany and Japan both looked at Italy, not saying anything.

"Why do you both look so shocked?" Italy asked a little confused. "Did something happen? Did I miss something?"

"N-Nein," Germany said quickly. "There is nothing going on, Italy."

"Why is your face red, Germany?" Italy asked innocent.

"The training is over, I think," Japan said quickly, saving his friend.

"Y-yeah," Germany replied. "I think it is." Italy looked confused at Germany and then at Japan and back.

"Hai, I'll be going then," Japan said and made a formal, little bow.

"Goodbye then, Japan," Italy said cheerful again.

"Yes, goodbye Japan," Germany also said.

Japan walked away and left his friends alone in the park, still thinking about the words Germany said. What if Germany was right? What if he was in love with Greece and he just needed to accept it?

* * *

_Lolz, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from putting some GerIta in it. ^^' _

_I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story. I promise I will upload soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, in this chapter I tried something I never did before. I used some Japanese terms for their clothes, so I could make a cute chapter. Before I started to write this chapter I didn't know a thing about Japanese clothes, so I understand you also don't know. So I thought I should explain first:_

_Yukata: The yukata looks like a dress to me, to be honest. It's the blue dress Japan is wearing every time he is with Greece._  
_Robe over the yukata: This is just the kinda the brown jacket Japan wears over his yukata._  
_Kimono-slip: The kimono-slip is a white, transparent bathrobe what people wear underneath the yukata._  
_Obi: This is the robe, strap or ribbon (or whatever you like to call it) around his belly._

_Well, I think this was all... I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^_

* * *

Slowly, one step at the time, Japan walked through Greece's land. He was already sweating, not only because of the heat, but also because of the nerves he had. It was two weeks ago since Japan was here for the last time and Greece hugged him, kissed him on his head and called him a cute little kitten all of a sudden. Japan started shaking just by the thought of it. And there he was, Greece, as always enjoying the sunlight surrounded by cats. Everything seemed normal, but Japan didn't feel very relaxed. Suddenly this all felt so wrong.

"Oh Japan, finally you're here," Greece greeted softly like always.

Japan nodded one time, and tried to greet his friend back, but he wasn't able to do so.

"Why are you shaking like that?" Greece asked and stood up. "Do you have a heat stroke or something? You're sweating so much." Japan backed up, when Greece reached out his hand to feel Japan's forehead.

"I-I'm fine," Japan rushed to say. "It's just so warm here. I'm just not used to it."

"Hmm...," Greece said and looked at Japan for a while, making Japan feel really uneasy. "We should sit in the shade then," Greece finally continued. "It could be dangerous for you to sit in the sunshine all day." Before Japan even realised Greece grabbed his hand leaded him to a nearby tree.

"You're hand is all sweaty too," Greece said a little concerned. "You sure you're okay."

"H-Hai. Hai," Japan quickly replied. This was a bad idea. Such a bad, bad idea. They finally reached the tree and Greece finally let go of Japan's hand.

"Do you need some water?" Greece asked when he saw Japan's head was totally red.

"N-no, no," Japan hasted himself to say. "N-no need."

"Maybe you should take off your robe, it seems pretty hot," Greece said and pointed at the yukata Japan wore.

"I rather not...," Japan said, knowing he only wore a kimono-slip underneath it. The kimono-slip was white and quite transparent, so Japan would feel very uneasy when he just wore that. And Japan already felt a little naked, because he hadn't put on his robe he usually wore over his yukata.

"Okay," Greece replied. "But it's really hot and you don't look so good. But here, sit in the shade for a while." Japan sat besides Greece on the grass in the shade of the tree.

He was still nervous and sweating heavily. Even in the shade the heat was beating down and Japan wasn't sure how long he could deal with this.

"I'm sorry, it can be really hot here," Greece said, still a bit worried about Japan. "Even though it is a bit warm for the spring, it's not unusual for us. But it's only for today, I think." Japan didn't replied and just tried to calm down a bit.

It seemed like Greece forgot all about the incident a few weeks ago. And maybe that was true. Maybe Greece was already sleeping before he even hugged Japan. And if that was true there was nothing to worry about. Or maybe there was... Japan shook his head. No, it was better if it all was just a big mistake. Much better. Then Japan noticed Greece was looking at him all this time and he felt nervous again.

"We can also go inside my house if you want to," Greece suggested. "It will be a little bit cooler inside."

Japan looked at his friend, who looked worried back at him. There was really nothing going on, they were just friends and there was really nothing to be sweaty about. Japan sighed one time and felt a little relieved by his own thoughts. But still... something was bothering him.

Slowly Japan putted his arms out of yukata and laid the top of the yukata on the grass. Now he only wore his kimono-slip over his chest area. But because of the obi, the rope around his middle, the bottom piece of the yukata was still wrapped over his body.

"No need," Japan said pretty calm. "The weather is alright like this." Luckily a little breeze also cooled him down a bit. Greece smiled a little, but didn't say a word. Greece looked at the cat who played with his feet, so Japan could stare at Greece's face, without Greece noticing it.

It was true, with his yukata like this it was no problem to stay in this weather, but now he felt kinda shirtless. It didn't seem to bother Greece at all. Japan shook his head again. Maybe he was the one who made a big fuss over all this. How many times did he have to tell himself there was nothing going on. He should stop brooding about it and just enjoy this midday with his friend. He was a grown up country, wasn't he? So why would he react so childish because of some words someone half asleep said to him.

"You recognize him," Greece suddenly said and held a little black kitten in his hands. Japan immediately recognized the kitten from a few weeks ago.

"Hai," Japan replied. "It's the same kitten I found the last time I visited you."

"He's a special one," Greece continued. "Sometimes he is away for days, but he always comes back to me. Like he needs me, but he doesn't want me to know. And he is just really cute."

"Hai, he is really cute," Japan said and finally felt at ease again. Greece petted the black kitten with a satisfied expression on his face. At the same moment another white kitten crawled on Japan's nap. It was the same white kitten as last time.

"He likes you," Greece said happily to Japan. Japan carefully petted the white kitten, finally enjoying the midday. Japan could see Greece smiled to him and this time Japan smiled back.

No matter what, this guy still made it so easy to smile.

* * *

_Chapter 3 is done. =D _

_I really hope it's a bit understandable with the explanation I gave in the beginning. Otherwise I'm really sorry. =S_

_Hope you enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Japan sat at home enjoying the cool weather. He sat outside on his porch with some warm tea. It wasn't so hot anymore, like in Greece that midday. Japan smiled when he thought back about how Greece and he played with the white and black kitten underneath the tree. After Japan decided there was nothing going on between the two of them he was finally able to relax a bit and enjoyed the midday with Greece.

And now, he enjoyed the cool wind and the peaceful silence at his own home. But something was missing... Japan looked at his left, but saw nothing more than an empty spot beside him.

"You should come to my place sometime," Japan mumbled to the empty place. "We could drink some tea together."

Japan sipped from his tea, but somehow wasn't able to enjoy it as much as he did a moment ago. He missed Greece, no use to deny it. He wished his friend would be sitting next to him right now and look at him with that nice smile and deep green eyes. Maybe Greece didn't say much and maybe he was pretty lazy, but Japan always felt so comfortable around him. Well, except for today, but that didn't count. Greece wasn't so noisy like Italy or America, but also wasn't so tough like Germany or Turkey. He was relaxed, easy to talk to and also very friendly. It was a real blessing to listen to him when he spoke about his mother Ancient Greece and his old culture. He was...

"Stop it! Right there!" Japan suddenly interrupted his own thoughts. His tea slipped out of his hand and the cup fell on his knees, so the tea got spilled over his own clothes. For a moment Japan just stared at the now empty cup and his wet clothes.

"This is what you get for thinking such weird thoughts," Japan said to himself. He stood up and walked inside the house, so he could change clothes.

'That's it,' Japan thought, while changing. 'This is going way to far. Maybe it's better to not see Greece for a short time. Till I forget what happened between the two of us, it's probably for the best.'

But still... something was bothering Japan.

_~Dreaming in the Sunlight~_

Looking down, lost in his own thoughts, Japan walked through the big city. He decided he would stay in Germany for a couple of days. Maybe it wasn't the best country to spend your holiday, but this country didn't make him think about Greece at least. And, so Japan knew, he was always welcome here, even though Germany wasn't even aware of his present now. Of course, he was also always welcome at Italy's home, but all those old Roman ruins made him think about Greece all the time. Japan kept on walking through the city till he saw a small paving stone beneath his feet.

"Berliner Mauer 1961-1989," Japan read out loud and smiled a bit. He remembered the day Germany finally got reunited with his brother a few years ago. He never saw the strict German so happy before. But who could judge him after being separated from his brother for 28 years.

'Like I am separated from Greece for three weeks now,' Japan thought, still looking at the words by his feet. Japan bit his lip. Stop thinking about Greece. Now! Japan turned around and looked for the park he found a few days before. But it didn't matter where he went, he kept on thinking about Greece. Maybe Germany wasn't the correct country to go to. Maybe he should go to England or Norway or something. Or maybe Sealand was even better. At least in Sealand he could definitely be sure there was nothing that would remind him of Greece.

Finally Japan reached the park and the noises of the city disappeared in the background. Japan looked at the birds on the ground and in the tree. Maybe, if he were lucky again, he would see a squirrel running around. The other people who were in the park greeted Japan cheerful and friendly and Japan greeted back. The park with all those beautiful birds and kind people made Japan cheerful again.

But then... Japan wasn't sure, but there was definitely something on his left. Japan stepped of the path into the bushes, just following his instinct. He found a path in trampled grass and he decided to follow the trail. Just when Japan figured it would be better to turn around and go back to the path he heard someone laughing. It didn't take long for Japan to recognize Italy's laugh not so far away from him. Japan walked towards the sound and then he saw Germany and Italy together sitting on a blanket in the middle of an open field.

They were enjoying a piece of cake, definitely one Germany made. Just when Japan wanted to step out of the shadows to greet his friends, Germany picked a flower and gave it to Italy. The Italian immediately shone when he accepted the little gift and without a warning he hugged the other man.

"Thank you Germany, I love you," Italy said holding the German tight. Germany's cheek were entirely red and it took a short moment till he also wrapped his arms around Italy.

"I-I love you too, Italy," Germany finally replied.

Japan bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't so decent to spy on his friends like this. They didn't spend their midday together on a secret place for nothing. Just when Japan wanted to turn around the two parted from their hug and kissed. As fast as he could Japan hid behind a tree.

"I wasn't allowed to see that," he whispered to himself and blushed slightly. Japan sneaky walked away from the other two and didn't even dare to look back. But when he was back on the main path, Japan started to smile very brightly. So they really were a love couple then.

But then Germany's words from weeks ago popped in Japan's head: _'"If you're really in love with someone, the only thing you can do is accept it." "You make it sound like it is a bad thing." "Well... it's not that bad."'_ Japan gasped for air for second and then bit his lip again.

If Germany could accept his feelings for Italy, why couldn't Japan accept his feelings for Greece?

"Because I'm not in love with Greece," Japan answered his own question.

But why would you go on a holiday to avoid him when you're not in love with him?

"Because...," Japan tried to answer the question. "Because..." Japan knew there was no way he could answer that question. He looked above to the blue sky and saw two pigeons fly side by side.

"Greece...," Japan whispered, hoping Greece could somehow hear him. Japan sighed and then looked at the ground again. What made him do all those stupid things? "I think it's time to go back home."

* * *

_Sorry, but I really love GerIta, so... ^^' _

_Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. We're half way there. Please, let me know what you think about it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Why was he so much in a hurry to go back home this morning? It wasn't like Greece was waiting for him or something. But still Japan ran to his house like the devil himself was chasing him.

"Japan," one of his human friends greeted him. "You've been away for three weeks. Your boss got a little worried about you."

"I'm really sorry, Daisuke," Japan said with a little bow. "I spend some days at Germany's, just have a few days off."

"Speaking of which, Germany and Italy both called when you were gone," Daisuke said back. "They were both pretty worried about your whereabouts."

"Hai, I'm sorry," Japan said again. "Maybe I should've told them where I was."

"And there was another country, also looking for you," Daisuke continued. "It was Greece, I think." By hearing Greece's name Japan looked up really surprised.

"Greece called?" Japan said suddenly raising his voice.

"Well, actually he first called, but he also paid some visits and started to look for you," Daisuke, who hadn't got a clue, replied.

"Greece came looking for me?" Japan said and couldn't quite believe it. Why would the usual so lazy Greece come here to look for him? Why would he even do such a thing? "I'm really sorry, Daisuke," Japan said, already putting his sandals back on. "I need to leave again."

"Huh, but Japan," Daisuke said to Japan's back. "Where are you going? Your boss said he needed you for something."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Japan said running out of his house. "I just have something very important to do."

_~Dreaming in the Sunlight~_

The journey took him way too long if you asked Japan, but he finally reached Greece. There he was, sitting in the sunlight staring ahead of himself, just like always. But now he didn't pay any attention to his cats and he looked kinda sad. Maybe something bad happened to him or maybe he didn't feel so well today. There was something wrong at least.

"Are you okay, Greece-san?" Japan asked a bit worried. Japan never saw Greece jump up so fast. A smile immediately appeared on Greece's face again and seemed like he wanted to hug Japan, but changed his mind just in time.

"Japan, I've been looking for you. You were gone for three weeks," Greece said with a happy smile.

"I spend a holiday in Germany," Japan explained to the happy Greek.

"Huh?" Greece said and now he looked surprised. "I called Germany and Italy. They both said they didn't know where you were."

"Well, they actually weren't aware of me spending a holiday," Japan said and didn't dare to make eye contact. Maybe if he looked in Greece's eyes he would figure out why he went away so suddenly.

"I don't really care," Greece said, finally in the way Japan was used to. "I'm glad you're back again." Before Japan could replied, Greece had his arms wrapped around Japan.

First Japan was a little shocked, but then Japan became markedly calm and eventually even hugged Greece back.

They sat in the sunlight again. Fortunately for Japan it wasn't so hot anymore, but he still fell pretty nervous. But why should he be? What did he want anyway? Did he actually wanted to have something more with Greece or not? Japan started to feel really confused and couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong anymore. What was going on between them anyway?

"I know why you left?" Greece said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Japan asked and turned his head to look at Greece. But Greece didn't look back and just stared blankly ahead of him.

"It is because I kissed you, isn't it?" Greece asked, still not turning his head.

"Well..., I... Well...," Japan didn't know what to say. This was going so badly.

"I'm really sorry for what I did," Greece continued. "I wasn't really planning to do so. It was surprising for me too." Finally Greece looked at Japan, but now it was Japan who stared at the ground. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me," Greece continued again. "I'm really sorry if I did. We are just friends, okay?"

And then Japan could feel how a shiver went through his entire body. That was the answer to all his questions. Greece did remember, but it meant nothing. They were just friends, there was nothing going on between them.

"So calling me a soft, little kitten meant nothing to you?" Japan said and somehow he felt a little frustrated. Greece looked up pretty surprised. "Do you hug and kiss other people too, just like Italy always does? Do all those things mean really nothing to you?" Japan almost started to sound angry.

"I thought you would be glad to know you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me," Greece calmly tried to answer the questions.

"How could I be glad. I...," Japan didn't finish his sentences and bit his lip. Why did he get so angry? He never got angry, so why now? "I'm sorry," Japan said calm again. "I'm just a little confused, I think. I should go home." Japan stood up and wanted to walk away from the place.

Why did he come here anyway?

* * *

_Chapter 5 is finished. _

_The next chapter will be the last one. I promise I will upload soon. _

_Thank you for reading my story so far. _


	6. Chapter 6

Just when Japan had taken a few steps, Greece's words made him stop again. "Are you in love with me?" Greece asked calm like it was just an ordinary question.

"I-I don't know," Japan answered honestly. "I... I think I am." Japan could feel his heart race in his chest and it felt like the world turned faster all of a sudden. But Greece didn't replied and there was a silence for a little while. Japan couldn't take it anymore and turned around, just to see Greece looking really concerned at him.

"If you're in love, you should be smiling," Greece said to him. "Love should make you happy, not sad." Japan looked away again and stared at the ground. Japan saw how Greece stood up and took a few steps towards him.

"Don't you remember what I said to you before I kissed your hair?" Greece asked like nothing was going on.

"You called me a soft, little kitten," Japan said almost hysterical.

"I mean even before that," Greece replied calm. "I said you should smile more often, because I really like your smile." Japan looked away. Why did he say all those weird things.

"You're really cute, you know that, right?" Greece said and smiled a little. Finally Japan looked up and stared into those green eyes.

"I...," Japan said, but he wasn't able to continue his sentence. What could he possibly say? Then suddenly Greece started to look sad again.

"I made you feel uncomfortable again," Greece said and his shoulder hung a bit.

"That's not your fault," Japan said and was a little shocked to see Greece so sad. "It's my fault, I'm just really confused right now." Japan looked at the ground again and wished he could disappear somehow.

"Do you want to go?" Greece asked like he could read Japan's mind.

'No,' Japan thought and looked back at Greece. 'No, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you.'

Without even realizing it Japan looked really desperate at Greece, so Greece could read the answer is his dark brown eyes. A little smile appeared on Greece face again. A smile so warm and bright it made Japan also smile a little.

"That's better," Greece whispered softly. Greece smiled even brighter and made Japan's little, hesitating smile grow into a huge, bright smile. Slowly they moved closer to each other and Japan didn't even realise what was going on until he felt Greece's lips on his.

But this time Japan didn't freak out, even though he still could feel his heart beating fast. He closed his eyes and let the world around him disappear. After a moment they parted and again Japan felt pretty confused. He blinked with his eyes a few times, but kept on looking to Greece. He wanted Greece to come closer and without thinking about it, Japan grabbed Greece's left hand with both his hands.

It made Greece smile again. With his other hand Greece carefully stroke through Japan's hair. Japan just stared at him.

"You're soft," Greece whispered. "Like a little kitten."

And then Japan finally understood what Greece meant with those word. It was his way to tell you he loves you. In his words he said: "I love you as much as I love cats."

Japan started to blush and smile at the same time and never felt so happy before. They moved closer to till their noses touched each other. They softly rubbed their noses against each other, like cats would do, before they kissed again.

_~Dreaming in the Sunlight~_

Japan woke up, but for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Then he realized he laid in Greece's arms and he jumped up. The memories of the midday slowly came back to him. Japan felt his calms flow away, when he thought back on how they kissed a few hours ago.

They laid on grass, still holding each other's hands, enjoying the lovely sunlight. His head rested on Greece's shoulder and they seem to be fallen asleep.

Greece still slept and maybe that was for the best. Were they really a love couple now? Japan didn't know what he felt anymore. Yes, he kinda enjoyed the kiss, but it was so different then everything he was used to. Hugs, kisses, being in love... It wasn't made for him, so how was it even possible he felt this way?

Japan sighed one time and looked at the sunset. It was better if he just left, without saying goodbye to Greece. But somehow he just wasn't able to stand up. Slowly Japan turned his head to look at Greece, even though he knew it was a stupid idea. His eyes were peacefully closed, his mouth a little open and his chest went regularly up and down. Greece was so beautiful and innocent when he slept like that. All his worries and doubts disappeared and Japan started to smile again. He still made it easy for him to smile, no matter if Greece was his lover or just a friend.

Then Japan noticed Greece only had a shirt on. It could be cold when the sun would be set entirely and Greece only wore his shirt. Without a second thought Japan put out his robe he wore over his yukata and laid it over Greece. Japan still smiled when he made sure both Greece's arms would be underneath the robe. But then Greece woke up and blinked with his eyes a few time and Japan could feel the panic rise again.

"I'm sorry," Japan apologized and looked away quickly.

"For what?" Greece asked and slowly sat up. It took a while, but Greece finally noticed the Japanese robe, which fell on the ground when he sat up.

Japan didn't dare to look at Greece and still looked the other way. He was surprised when he felt the robe back around his shoulder, together with Greece's arm. Japan turned his head and finally he could look into Greece's eyes again.

"I don't want you to catch a cold, because I forgot my jacket," Greece explained. "But I also don't want to catch a cold myself, so I keep the other side of your robe, okay?"

Japan looked amazed at the man on the opposite of him. But then Japan relaxed again and laughed a little. With his right hand Japan tried to hide his smile, but Greece just smiled back to him. Then Greece took Japan's hand away with his own hand and carefully planned a small kiss on Japan's lips. The kiss just lasted for a second, but it made all the doubts Japan had disappear. He was in love and somehow Greece made it fit Japan.

They locked eyes and they just stared at each other for a moment. They both smiled and closed their eyes, when they softly rubbed their noses again. Japan still smiled when he let his head rest on Greece's shoulder and enjoyed how he and Greece sat so close to each other, both wrapped in his robe. He finally could accept the fact he was in love with Greece. There was a peacefully silence between them, because they didn't need to tell the other how happy they were to be together right there. They just looked at the sunset together, still holding hands and both with a smile on their face.

Not so far away from them laid two little kittens in the sunlight. One kitten was black, the other one was white. They cuddled, purred and dreamed together in the sunlight.

**The end **

* * *

_Chapter 6 and also the last chapter. _

_In the beginning I hesitated if I would upload this fanfic or not, because it's definitely not one of my best stories. But now I'm glad I still uploaded it. _

_Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it. It means a lot to me!_

_- Fientje ^^_


End file.
